The Curse of God
by ZevGul7
Summary: Tidak ada malaikat, tidak ada malaikat jatuh apalagi manusia. Semuanya adalah iblis.


**Title :** The Curse of God

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi

 **.**

 **Genre :** Supernatural, Romance, Action.

 **.**

 **Rate :** M

 **.**

 **Pair :**?

 **.**

 **Warning! :** AU, OOC, OC, All Character is devil, typo(s), and other.

 **.**

 **Summary :** Tidak ada malaikat, tidak ada malaikat jatuh apalagi manusia. Semuanya adalah iblis.

*Agar lebih mengerti alurnya, disarankan untuk membaca Author Note di akhir cerita.*

 _Prolog_

Bumi yang terus berputar mengelilingi matahari membawa perubahan waktu di setiap kali perputarannya. Siang dan malam silih berganti, begitupun dengan hari yang terus berganti. Satu minggu, satu tahun, semua itu terlewati begitu saja.

9999999 triliun tahun setelah **God of Bible** menciptakan dunia dan segala isinya, terjadilah kekacauan. Seluruh manusia mati hanya dalam waktu satu hari satu malam, tidak ada yang mengetahui penyebab pastinya. Namun yang pasti adalah peristiwa tersebut membawa tiga fraksi akhirat ke dalam perang besar.

Malaikat, malaikat jatuh, dan iblis. Saling mencurigai tentang pelaku dari kematian massal yang dialami oleh seluruh manusia di dunia tengah merupakan penyulut api peperangan. Saling menghasut antar golongan dilakukan oleh masing-masing pihak.

Tak lama, bendera perang pun berkibar, ledakan terjadi disegala penjuru dunia, darah yang bercipratan dimana-mana, demonic power ataupun light spear beterbangan di segala tempat, teriakan sakit ataupun tangisan juga tidak terelakkan.

Semua itu membangkitkan amarah dari God of Bible. Ia turun dari surga, menghentikan perang, dan mengutuk semua ciptaannya tersebut.

 **"Tiada dari kalian yang memiliki hati yang suci, hanya kegelapan, kebencian, dan hati yang busuk. Begitulah kalian wahai anak-anakku, yang aku ajarkan kepada kalian adalah mencintai sesama bukannya saling menjatuhkan.**

 **Aku akan melepaskan kalian, aku akan menghilang dari dunia ini, kalian bukanlah anak-anakku lagi. Karena hati kalian yang seperti iblis membuat kalian lebih cocok menjadi iblis terkutuk. Maka jadilah!"**

Sekejap seluruh cahaya menghilang, kegelapan yang sudah ada semakin gelap. Halo dan sayap putih para malaikat menghilang tak berbekas, kemudian digantikan dengan sayap kelelawar yang sangat gelap. Begitupula dengan malaikat jatuh halo dan sayap mereka yang ternoda digantikan dengan sayap kelelawar yang lebih ternoda lagi.

Tangisan para malaikat terdengar membuat God of Bible menutup mata. Rasa kasihan akan anak-anak yang ia kasihi mengiris hati dari sang Maha Pencipta. Tapi ini adalah satu-satunya jalan yang terpikir oleh-Nya.

 **"Ini bukanlah akhir wahai anak-anakku. Aku akan kembali! Pada saat itu jika aku melihat kalian bisa hidup rukun maka cahaya kalian akan kembali. Tapi jika tidak, maka aku terpaksa menghapus keberadaan kalian dan membuat kehidupan baru yang lebih menjanjikan."**

Seraya berkata hal tersebut tubuh dari sang maha pencipta alam semesta itu perlahan menghilang ditelan cahaya yang menyilaukan mata.

Tangisan para mantan malaikat semakin keras, mantan malaikat jatuh juga ikut merasakan sakit dari kemarahan sang Ayah, mereka menangis. Mantan Iblis lama meraung keras dalam rasa penyesalan yang mendalam.

Pada akhirnya penyesalan, adalah akhir dari peperangan tersebut.

 **-The Curse of God-**

27 juta tahun setelan perang besar sekaligus akhir dari adanya ras malaikat dan malaikat jatuh yang kemudian diberi nama **The Last Day**. Setelah hari itu, semua mantan pemimpin fraksi dari masing-masing golongan memutuskan untuk hidup bersama. Yang tersisa dari mantan malaikat kemudian membentuk sebuah keluarga yang disebut Klan Namikaze, dan nama keluarga dari malaikat jatuh yaitu Uchiha. Kedua klan tersebut di sebut **New Devil** sedangkan klan dari iblis-iblis lama disebut **Old Devil**.

Kedamaian akhirnya tercipta, namun itu hanyalah sementara.

Klan Lucifer, merupakan klan terkuat dan terbesar dari golongan Old Devil tidak mengakui Klan Namikaze dan Uchiha sebagai bagian dari mereka. Lucifer menghasut klan lain yang tidak menyukai para mantan malaikat dan malaikat jatuh. Banyak yang terhasut, namun tidak sedikit juga yang mempunyai pemikiran dewasa dan menolak hasutan tersebut.

Perang pun kembali terjadi antara dua belah pihak. Lucifer memimpin sebagian klan dari Old Devil untuk memerangi dan menghancurkan klan Namikaze dan juga Uchiha yang ternyata sebagian lagi dari Old Devil berpihak pada pihak lawan.

Perang yang berlangsung tujuh hari tujuh malam itu menghasilkan kemenangan bagi New Devil dan sebagian old devil yang berpihak pada mereka.

Klan Lucifer pun di usir dari Underwrold dan dinyatakan sebagai musuh dari semua pihak. Sebagian yang terhasut oleh klan Lucifer ikut diusir, sedangkan separuhnya lagi tinggal dan menerima hukuman.

Perang tersebut diberi nama **Great War After The Last Time**.

.

.

.

.

 **And cut!**

Halo semua, saya kembali lagi dengan sebuah cerita baru yang merupakan hasil pemikiran sendiri.

 **Pertama,** Fanfic baru saya ini AU. Jadi jangan pernah menanyakan kenapa fanfic ini sangat berbeda dengan canon.

 **Kedua,** tentang fanfic ini, seperti yang tertulis di summary dan juga warning, setelah prolog ini disini sama sekali tidak ada yang namanya manusia, malaikat, dan malaikat jatuh. Semuanya adalah iblis.

 **Ketiga,** disini tidak ada yang namanya Sacred Gear. Karena saya berpikir secara logika saja, sacred gear hanya diberikan oleh God Of Bible kepada manusia sedangkan disini tidak ada yang namanya manusia. Maka akan aneh jika ada sebuah alat yang disebut Sacred Gear. Namun akan saya gantikan, dengan apa? Ikuti saja kedepan.

 **Keempat,** tentang adanya klan Namikaze dan klan Uchiha. Disini saya hanya mengambil nama klannya saja dan bukan berarti klan Uchiha yang disini memiliki Sharinggan ataupun kemampuan klan Uchiha di Canon Naruto.

Kenapa saya memilih nama klan baru itu? karena jujur saya agak bingung saat menentukan nama klannya. Namun, terlintas di pikiran saya tentang warna rambut Michael yang berwarna pirang, dan Michael mengingatkan saya pada Minato. Sehingga saya memutuskan jika mantan Malaikat saya beri nama keluarganya 'Namikaze'.

Sedangkan Uchiha sendiri saya pilih sebagai nama dari klan Malaikat jatuh karena berdasarkan sifat buruk yang dimiliki oleh Malaikat jatuh di Canon DxD, sehingga cocok dengan nama Uchiha.

 **Kelima,** jika ada yang menanyakan kenapa singkat sekali? Maka saya jawab karena ini hanyalah prolog.

 **Keenam,** tentang fic lama saya yang sudah saya hapus ( **Walk Alone, Aku Yang Tak Sempurna, dan My Life).** Saya sungguh minta maaf kepada reader yang menunggu kelanjutannya. Tapi jujur kemarin itu saya sendiri ada masalah pribadi yang sangat berat bagi saya yang membuat saya tidak bisa menulis. Berhati-hari saya terkena depresi yang cukup berat karena masalah itu.

Lama kelamaan saya jadi lupa alur yang dulu pernah saya buat. Dan parahnya lagi saya belum pernah menulis kerangka ceritanya. Juga banyak sekali kelemahan dari fanfic tersebut yang membuat saya terpaksa memutuskan untuk menghapusnya. Jadi, saya mohon agar dimaklumi.

 **Terakhir,** saya meminta saran dan kritik dari para penulis senior dan juga pembaca yang saya hormati. Saya akan sangat menghargai jika ada yang memberitahukan kepada saya tentang kesalahan yang saya buat di chapter permulaan ini. Dan juga saya mintan maaf jika Author note ini sangat banyak dan hampir menyamai isinya.

Akhir kata, terimakasih sudah datang berkunjung dan membaca cerita saya yang banyak sekali kelemahannya ini. ^^

Saya pamit!


End file.
